Le secret d'Hermione
by MissLillas
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fini leurs études. La guerre est finie et le calme est revenu parmi les sorciers. Chacun vive leur propre vie restant très lié.Mais depuis quelques mois, Hermione est plus cachottière, moins présente… Comment vont ils réagir lor
1. 1 Le secret

**Le secret d'Hermione**

_Voilà maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Les trois amis étaient restés toujours ensemble sans se quitter restant toujours unis. Harry était auror et joueur dans une équipe de quidditch comme attrapeur alors que Ron lui était au ministère dans le service de régulation. La dernière Hermione travaillait comme chercheuse en potion dans le service des mystères. Ron n'avait jamais pu montré à Hermione qu'il l'aimait. Celle ci s'était retournée vers quelqu'un d'autre croyant impossible. C'était son collègue de travail, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais personne ne le savait. Elle l'avait caché à ses amis le temps que cela devienne sérieux et lui à sa famille. Ce collègue de travail n'était personnes d'autre que Draco Malefoy en personne._

_Ils étaient tous les deux chez Hermione alors que ça sonnait. Il resta discrètement dans la cuisine alors qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte._

Ron ?! Mais que fais tu là ?

Bonjour

Excuse moi, bonjour. Heu entre si tu veux

_Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer alors qu'elle alla fermer la porte de la cuisine. Ron la regarda intrigué et demanda_

Il y a un problème Hermione

Non non ne t'inquiète pas. Que voulais tu ?

_Elle essayait de paraître la plus normale possible bien que c'était dur, très dur même._

Bah je voulais savoir si tous aller bien car on te voit moins depuis quelques mois et tu parais distante et euh… voilà quoi

_Lui non plus n'était pas très alaise mais la raison était différente, très différente !. Le voyant rougir, cela augmenta les craintes d'Hermione. Elle se répétait mentalement qu'il fallait se reprendre mais c'était presque impossible. Elle se retourna vers un buffet pour prendre des verres. En même temps de dos, elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer et répondit en se retournant_

Mais oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que je suis occupée à autre chose. Tu es venu chez moi rien que pour ça, j'en suis très touchée Ron !

Euh oui pour ça enfin pas que...mais vois tu, c'est que j'aimerais te parler aussi

_Hermione déposa les verres sur la table et dit qu'elle revenait. Elle pénétra alors doucement dans la cuisine et alla rejoindre Draco qui s'était assise. Elle l'embrassa et murmura :_

Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Il n'a pas l'air bien et j'aimerais pas qu'il te retrouve comme ça

D'accord je vais y aller mais j'aimerais bien qu'un jour cesse toute cette mascarade. J'ai l'intention de tous dire à mes parents

Tu en es sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? Apres tous tu sais quoi…

_Il ne la laissa pas finir lui coupant la parole_

Je suis sérieux, j'aimerais qu'ils le sache. Ils devront bien l'accepter puisque c'est comme ça. C'est ce que je veux, pas toi ?

Ecoute, demain à lieu la fête du printemps. Parle s'en à tes parents et convint les d'y aller sans leurs mettre toi-même cette idée dans la tête. On le rencontrera ensemble demain faisant les étonnés de les voir et ils seront tous. Ron et Harry y vont déjà entre eux…

Très bien ça me va, alors demain je passe te chercher

_Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne transplane chez lui. Elle prit une bouteille dans le placard et alla rejoindre Ron et en servit dans les verres. Elle craignait la discussion pensant à demain. Comment allait il réagir ? Qu'allait il se passer ? Elle en avait peur et pas qu'un peu… Elle essaya de se concentrer et de paraître naturelle pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons de mensonges_

Harry est toujours au travaille ?

Heu, non je ne crois pas… Il doit sûrement se reposer avant l'entraînement

Tu ne vas pas le voir ?

Si si je vais y aller d'ailleurs bientôt, tu ne viens pas ?

Non je n'ai pas le temps

A ok… Euh Hermione ?

Quoi ?

Tu sais demain c'est la fête et euh… Avec Harry, on a décider cette fois que chacun inviterait quelqu'un et j'aimerais euh

_Il s'arrêta, c'était bien plus dur que lui. Hermione ne l'encouragea pas trop à continuer sachant ce qu'il voulait savoir mais elle devrait refusait ça elle le savait. Elle lui sourit et but une gorgée. Il en but une à son tour avant de reprendre_

J'aimerais donc savoir si catditdveniravenous _finit il rapidement en une respiration coupant les mots_

Hein ? Je n'ai rien compris là Ron. Si c'est une nouvelle langue il faudrait me donner la traduction ou au moins un dictionnaire

Veux tu venir avec nous ? _fit il d'un seul trait mais articulant_

Oh… euh…_ Elle parut tous d'un coup très gêné même encore plus vis à vis de lui. SI ça avait quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait accepter avec joie mais ce n'était plus le cas_. En fait, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu demain. Je suis désole Ron. Je ne suis pas sure d'y aller, tout dépendra de ce que je fais.

Ce n'est pas grave, alors on se croisera peut être… _Il fit un sourire léger_

Et Harry invite qui lui ?

Je crois une amie de travaille, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Tu n'oublis pas la fête pour son anniversaire.

Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux emmener un ami avec moi ?

Euh oui, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, on le connaît ?

_Hermione ne répondit pas tous de suite. Oui ils le connaissaient, très bien même enfin non pas totalement. Ils connaissaient l'ancien mais pas le nouveau bien qu'ils le connaissaient un peu. Elle eut l'air de réfléchir alors que ses idées s'embrouillaient. Mais une grosse pendule sonna l'heure pile. Ron posa le verre et se leva_.

Bon, je vais voir Harry maintenant, à demain peut être

Oui à demain

_Il lui fit la bise et il transpalana. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione rangea tous ça puis montât dans sa chambre. Elle regarda dans son armoire se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait mettre demain pour retrouver Draco._

_------------------------------------------------------_

Coucou tout le monde,

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous avez pris du plaisir a lire cette histoire enfin ce début d'histoire. Celle ci est en 4 chapitres :D

C'est ma première fic alors voilà, laissez moi des commentaires SVP

merci


	2. 2 La fête

Coucou tout le monde,

Je tenais déjà à vous remercier pour les reviews et désolé aux personnes qui n'ont pu poster en anonyme ce n'était pas voulus. Je suis nouvelle, nul en anglais, alors voilà je ne savais que j'avais activer cette option. Je l'ai maintenant désactiver.

Je sais aussi que mon orthographe n'est pas parfait, j'essaye pourtant de faire des efforts. Si jamais quelqu'un est intéresse pour corriger, alors je suis partante !

Sous des demande, j'ai transformé les actions qui étaient en italique en gras car ce serait plus lissible…

Merci et bonne lecture !

**Il était 10h00 alors qu'Hermione se leva. Elle ouvrit doucement les volets, en souriant pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Elle en était heureuse mais aussi inquiète. Le père de Draco avait été un mangemort. Certes libéré pour avoir aider le ministère dans la tache contre Voldemort en fournissant des informations quand celui ci avait comprit que tous étaient perdus. Elle craignait sa réaction surtout qu'elle était de sang moldus et qu'il était d'une famille de sang pur. Elle craignait aussi celle de ses amis qui détestait les Malefoys et il y avait de quoi quand on se rappelait la 7eme année. Le pire était sûrement Harry malgré la jalousie de Ron. Quand on se rappelait la 6eme année, Dumbledore était en quelque sorte mort à cause de Malefoy, s'il n'avait pas eu à le protéger il serait toujours en vie. Elle, elle savait que si Draco avait était aussi détestable s'était pour ses parents mais elle ne l'avait jamais expliquer à Ron et Harry. **

**Seul Mrs Weasley était au courant du petit secret qu'elle portait. Le mois dernier, lors de l'anniversaire de Bill, elle avait bien vu qu'elle ne disait rien comparer à l'année d'avant sur la famille Malefoy mais aussi que sans cesse elle souriait comme une femme amoureuse et heureuse. Elle lui avait alors tous révéler dans la cuisine lui expliquant toute l'histoire. Mrs Weasley l'avait félicité et était réjouit que Draco avait changé enfin du moins qu'il avait montré sa véritable identité. Hermione en était rassurée mais ça n'apaisait pas les craintes pour tous ses amis. Elle avait aussi dévié le sujet pour Hermione passant sur un autre plus agréable. Tout le monde l'avait regarder bizarrement et s'était justifié comme il valait mieux évité les sujets déplaisant pour un anniversaire !**

**Apres s'être ôté toutes ses craintes et mauvaises pensées, elle descendit dans sa cuisine pour déjeuner. Son chat, Pattenron, vint lui faire un câlin comme toujours réclamant un bout de gâteau que mangeait sa maîtresse. Ce fut dans la bonne humeur, qu'elle remontât dans sa chambre, prit sa robe et alla se laver dans la salle de bain. Elle se coiffa attachant ses cheveux dans un chignon où quelques mèches ressortaient et s'habilla. Elle portait une robe rouge allant parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Elle avait de fines bretelles et s'évasait légèrement à partir des hanches pour s'arrêter au-dessus des genoux. Une ceinture noire à la taille était cousue. Elle l'attacha avec un nœud dans le dos par-dessus une fermeture éclaire. **

**On sonna à la porte alors qu'il était 13h30. Hermione se leva, celle ci mangeait. Elle ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir Draco. Elle lui sourit, l'invita à rentrer pour l'embrasser à la suite.**

- Bonjour **fit-elle**

- Bonjour charmante demoiselle **Il lui prit la main et la fit tourné pour la voir de tous les cotes dans sa robe**Cette robe vous va à ravir

**Hermione rougit et le remercia contente qu'elle lui plaise. Elle sourit puis se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il la suivit et aperçut qu'elle mangeait**

Oh, tu n'avais pas fini

Non non c'est bon, j'ai juste mon yaourt

**Sur ces mots, elle prit celui qui était posé sur la table et l'ouvrit commençant à manger**

Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Non, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas pour moi

D'accord c'est comme tu veux

**Le chat apparu alors sur la pièce et sauta sur les genoux de Draco. Celui ci le caressa puis regarda Hermione**

Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un chat

C'est toujours le même depuis poudlard…

Ah oui, je me souviens. C'est fous ce qu'il pouvait m'embêter parfois

Il embête toutes les personnes qui s'en prennent a moi. Il est intelligent comme chat ! Il s'en était même pris à Rogue…

**Elle rigola se souvenant de ce qui était arrive. Draco la rejoignit. Elle s'arrêta de rire et se mit a ranger les affaires. Elle nettoya le reste d'un coup de baguette puis elle ferma la fenêtre de la cuisine.**

- Je suis prête

- Très bien allons y

**Sur ces mots, Draco se leva sous les grognements du chat. Il alla auprès de la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Hermione qui ferma à clé derrière lui. **

**Ils y aillèrent à pied, la fête était à 15 minutes de marches de la maison. Ils marchèrent, les bras sur la taille de l'autre tous en discutant de tous et n'importe quoi. Les parents de Draco lui avaient annoncé par hiboux ce matin qu'ils iraient à la fête et lui avaient demander le lieu de celle ci. Ils étaient donc sur de les rencontrer.**

- Mes parents seront à la fête

- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Oui oui…

**Il continuèrent de discuter joyeusement. Cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'ils marchaient. Il pénétrèrent dans une forêt et marchèrent sur un petit sentier qui arpenter. Ce fut Drago qui lançait un vieux souvenir**

- Tu te rappelle le jour où le directeur nous a annoncer que l'on devait former un duo ?

- Ah oui, catastrophe ce jour là… J'ai cru que j'allais détester mon travaille après avoir fait de longues études pour y parvenir !

- Oui c'est vrai, moi je craignais surtout le pire après tous ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Faut dire qu'au début se n'était pas la joie au point d'avoir un accident de travaille aussi bête !

- Oui mais sans celui la j'aurais pas connu ta véritable identité qui se cache sous cette carapace infranchissable enfin presque

- C'est vrai

**Revenons un peu en arrière, à l'accident d'Hermione…**

**C'est après 7 mois de travaille avec pour collègue Draco Malefoy. C'était tendu, très tendus même, il ne s'adressait la parole que pour une question sur le travail ou lorsqu'il y avait besoin, ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Mais un jour, une erreur de calcule par ce manque de discussion se fit remarquer. En effet, Hermione avait rajouter des ingrédients pour un test que Draco avait déjà mis. Sous le nombre trop important, le chaudron commença à bouillonner plus puis il explosa. Hermione qui remuait fut projetée contre la table alors que Draco lui ne se prit qu'un peu de mixture étant loin et de dos. De son ton habituel, il se mit a raller essayant de se nettoyer à l'aide d'un sort**

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention non ? C'est pas possible ça de travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi nul ! Qu'as tu fais encore ? Tu l'as paye pour l'avoir ton diplôme ou tu as triché ? A moins que tu te sois taper le correcteur pour avoir une bonne note ! J'avoue que la dernière solution me plait le mieux ! On ne devrait pas permettre que des personnes aussi peu qualifié travaillent au sin du ministère ! Je ne vois même pas ce que tu fais tous simplement dans le monde des sorciers.

**Draco continua comme ça à rallait bouillonnant de rage. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il s'arrêta qu'il remarqua que sa collègue ne se défendait même pas et rester sans rien dire. Il se retourna tous en continuant**

- Tu pourrais répondre au moins quand on te parle ! Tu es aussi mal élevé ou tu te rends compte que je dis la vérité ? A moins que…

**Il s'arrêta tous d'un coup pour apercevoir Hermione qui était allongée sur le sol. Sa tête avait frappé fortement le bord du bureau et saignait. Du sang était apercevable sur une partie de ses cheveux. Draco lui tapa sur les genoux et ne voyant aucune réactions, il n'eut pas le choix que de l'emmener à St-Mangouste. De là bas, il prévint le directeur du département qui arriva demandant des explications. Il dit qu'il ne savait ce qui s'était passe. Il avait reçu de la potion sur lui et quand il s'était retourné, Hermione était sur le sol. Elle resta trois jours sans se réveiller allonger sur son lit. Les parents étaient venus la voir mais n'avait rien dit à Draco quand celui ci lui avait expliquer qu'en fait il avait mis un ingrédient et qu'elle en avait remis. Ils l'avaient simplement remercier aimablement.**

**La jeune fille se réveilla pour apercevoir auprès d'elle Draco. Elle esquissa un sourire faiblement demandant ce qui s'était passé. En quelques mots, il résuma la situations expliquant qu'il était de passage pour prendre des nouvelles suite à la demande du directeur. Elle le remercia et il partit alors qu'une infirmière rentrer. Alors qu'elle discutait, celle ci lui annonça que le garçon avait passe toutes ses journées et ses nuits auprès d'elle. Hermione en fut touchée et vous connaissait la fin !**

**Ce fut donc sur ces souvenirs qu'ils finirent leurs trajets pour arriver à la fête. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Des stands étaient disposé un peu partout avec au centre beaucoup de tables permettant de s'y asseoir pour discuter, manger ou boire. Les arbres avaient était décoré de milles et une façon plus extravagantes les une que les autres. On entendait une musique qui devait venir sûrement de plus loin quand on prenait une petite allée de cailloux. La fête s'étendait en larges et en long dans les bois protéger par des sorts pour les moldus.**

**Hermione prit le bras de Draco glissant l'un en dessous de l'autre et ils avancèrent au milieu des sorciers riant et s'amusant. Hermione elle n'y était jamais venue auparavant malgré la proximité de cette fête mais Draco si. Chaque année ça changer, progresser et était de plus en plus grand. On pouvait même entendre des sorciers étrangers ce qui pouvait être étonnant pour une fête qui était il y a quelques années une fête de patrimoine. Maintenant c'était LA fête de la région, la fête à l'occasion de l'été mais aussi, bien plus important, La fête du début du tournoi de Quidditch d'Angleterre. La fête était principalement fêtée ici car c'était un sorcier il y a maintenant pas mal d'année qui vivait dans le coin qui en avait donner l'idée de ce tournoi. C'est même lui le premier qui avait créer la fête mais elle avait était abandonner depuis longtemps et reprenait petit à petit en son honneur et en en l'honneur de son tournoi.**

**Ils continuèrent de se promener tranquillement tous en discutant et saluant deux trois personnes qu'ils connaissaient tous aussi surpris les un que les autres à les voir tous les deux ensembles. C'est alors qu'il marchait qu'une voix connus par Draco l'interpella en criant son prénom. Il se retourna faisant ainsi face à son père et sa mère entraînant la jeune femme qui était dans ses bras.**

- Bonjour **répondit il tandis qu'Hermione faisait un signe de tête timidement. Les deux parents regardaient le couple avec étonnement ! Comment était ce possible ? Comment cette fille dont il parlait si souvent et qu'ils avaient commencer à apprécier pouvez être cette Hermione Granger ? La Hermione qu'il détestait à Poudlard. Ce fut la mère qui prit la parole en premier essayant de se remettre de l'étonnement**

- C'est donc elle Draco ta mystérieuse fille dont tu nous parlais ?

- Oui c'est elle, je vous présente Hermione Granger. Hermione voici mes parents, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy

- Bonjour **fit la concernée faisant un petit sourire pas rassurer face au comportement des parents de son petit ami.**

Eh ben enchantée Hermione. Je suis contente de rencontrer celle qui rend mon petit fils si heureux

**Elle essayer de paraître polis mais ce n'était pas simple. Elle avait du mal à admettre que Draco pouvait ne plus rien avoir à faire de toutes ces différences de sang comme il lui avait dit il y à quelques jours. Le problème, c'est que la c'était la preuve formelle que c'était vrai ! Le père de Draco fut assez indigné et reprit vite ses esprits**

- Non mais il se passe quoi la ? Si c'est une plaisanterie ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu n'aurais vraiment pas pu tomber plus bas et toi qui disais la détestait ! Déjà ce n'est pas une sang pur, mais en plus c'est une sang de bourbe, ensuite pour finir c'est l'amie de Potter et enfin c'est une qui se croit intelligente complètement idiote

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça d'elle. Je t'ai déjà dit que peu importer le sang, nous sommes tous sorciers et tous égaux, ensuite l'époque de Poudlard est finie, je faisais et j'adopter les idées que tu souhaitais mais je ne les ai jamais totalement approuver.

- Je suis ton père alors je décide et tu écoute. Tu vas baisser d'un ton car je ne tiens pas à ce que tous le monde soit au courant et ensuite tu vas me parler autrement ainsi que de laisser tomber cette sang de bourbe !

- Tu ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Et si tu étais mon père, tu serais heureux pour moi que je sois avec quelqu'un avec qui je me sens bien

- Je te rappel que tu devais te marier avec la fille des blacks !

- C'est vous qui l'aviez décider quand j'étais petit. JE ne l'ai jamais souhaiter et je ne le ferrais jamais ! D'ailleurs elle non plus elle ne veut pas ! Elle a trouver quelqu'un d'autre et ça lui convient !

- Elle au moins c'est une personne respectable avec qui elle est !

- Sûr, lui il ne fait la différence entre les sangs !

- Tu devrais avoir honte de toi pour oser te comporter de la sorte

- Et toi de tenir de tel propos

- Je n'y peux rien si tu as choisi la pire des sangs de bourbe ridicule qui ne sait rien faire

- Elle est sûrement bien plus doue que toi dans certains domaines

- Oui dans le domaine de traite, de vermine et d'idiotie, elle est bien plus doue !

- JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS DIRE CELA SUR ELLE ! Et après tu oses te prétendre mon père !

- Je ne prétends être que ce que je suis

- Alors dis toi comme égoïste qui ne pense plus a son sang qu'au bonheur

**Les deux femmes qui été restées à côte sans rien dire ni prendre part à la conversation décidèrent chacune d'intervenir. Hermione attrapa la main de Draco le tirant doucement vers elle à un mètre de son père qui la regardait se demandant comment elle pouvait osez faire ça et pour qui elle prenait. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il sentit une main a son tour le tirer. Le propriétaire de cette main prit la parole :**

- Nous allons vous laissez car nous avons des choses à voir encore avant de rentrer Au revoir

- Au revoir **répondit Hermione poliment alors que Malefoy le dit en écho sur un ton plus énerver. **

**Son père ne dit rien partant en compagnie de sa femme. Hermione tira doucement Draco qui se laissait faire hors de la fête plus loin dans la foret. S'assit sur un tronc d'arbre à côte de Malefoy. Alors qu'il était assis, Hermione dans ses bras il murmurât**

Mon père n'est qu'un idiot !

Ne dit pas cela… Sa réaction était normale, tu devais t'y attendre ! Il ne veut que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, enfin de mieux à ses yeux

Eh ben j'en veux pas de se mieux. Promet moi de ne pas l'écouter… Ne fais pas attention a ce qu'il dit

Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude, après tout pendant 7ans n'ai je pas eu le droit au même refrain de la part de son fils ? **Elle esquissa un sourire malin**

Comme j'ai était idiot ces année là ! J'étais vraiment qu'un pauvre petit prétentieux…

- Ces années là sont finies maintenant…

**Il continuèrent de discuter un petit peu. Ce qu'il ignoré, c'est que plusieurs personnes les regardaient. Certains étaient étonnés, d'autre voulait aller hurler sur Hermione pendant que d'autre casser le nez à Draco, ou encore il se sentait trahis, ou dégoûté. Deux plus grand les tirèrent et les éloignèrent. Aucun des deux amoureux ne s'en rendirent compte. **

… Ce n'est que du passe. Allez, viens rentrons chez moi

**Draco approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva. Il tenait toujours Hermione contre lui et ensemble ils prirent la direction de sa maison. Avec toutes ces histoires, Hermione ne lui avait parler de l'anniversaire d'Harry qui devait avoir lieux. Elle se contenta de se dire que ce n'était pas le moment. Mais quand est ce que ça le sera ? La fête était dans 3 jours et elle n'avait pas encore aborder le sujet de le présenter à ses amis. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit que Mrs Weasley était au courant ! Elle craignait le pire vu la discussion qu'il y avait eu il y à un mois environ sur la famille Malefoy et la réaction du père. Elle espérait que Harry serait plus intelligent. Par contre de la part de Ron, elle s'attendait bien à de la jalousie et de la colère sur Draco.**

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitres sur 4…

Je posterai la suite mardi soir ou sinon à la rentré au plus tard c'est promis !


End file.
